Truth or Love?
by omgPUCKABRINA
Summary: When Puck eavesdrops on Sabrina and her friends playing Truth or Dare, he earns a dangerous secret of Sabrina's, a secret she didn't even tell Daphne. Sorry if this is a bad summary, its my first fanfic! Not complete, but getting there! :) Rated T just cuz... ROMANCE CUZ ITS LOVE!
1. The Truth

Truth or Dare

**Puck P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my room, bored out of my mind, when the old lady pushed open the door. She came right up to me and said in a happy yet stern voice, " Puck, I need you to stay in your room tonight. Sabrina is having a sleepover tonight and I… I am begging you to please, please, please don't ruin this party for her. She is finally finding some ever after girls she can handle being around and she needs this. So, please stay in your room tonight into tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Okay." I mumble. I do admit, I feel bad for Grimm. She has been really depressed lately with her parents and having no friends at school. I will give her this, because I hope this helps her. The old lady left my room, looking relieved and I lay down on the trampoline,

looking at the sun setting and thinking.

**Sabrina P.O.V.**

The doorbell finally rang! I ran to it and jerked open. Everyone started piling in. I invited five ever after girls over and a lot of them are children of ever afters. They are pretty nice. I hope this goes well. Annabelle walked over to me and asked "Can we play Truth or Dare first?"

"Sure." I say and smile. Annabelle is Tinkerbelle's daughter with some human. She can have quite the temper, but she is really fun.

"Alright everyone! Into the living room please!" I shout happily. They all pile into the living room. "We are going to play truth or dare as requested of Anna. Get in a circle on the floor and we can start!" I explain.

"Okay." They all reply together. Quickly, we arrange on the ground.

**Puck P.O.V.**

It is about 10 minutes after the girls arrive and I am starving. But I can't leave. So I sit. And it growls. Finally, I decide to sneak downstairs. I only want a snack, its not like I am sabotaging the party. I sneak quietly down the hall, using the skills Grimm taught me about the creaky floor boards. I reach the bottom step and I turn into a gnat so they won't see me. I fly to the kitchen and turn into myself again. I begin searching for something to eat. They are playing truth or dare. I know this because I can hear their echoing voices. Someone says "Sabrina, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Grimm answers proudly and I know I am probably not the only one surprised by her answer. They ask "Are you in love with someone right now?" This gets my attention. Is she? When did that happen? Who? My mind rattles when I hear her answer.

"Yes"


	2. The Dare

**Hey Guys! Sorry it has been awhile, I have been really busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I have kind of struggled with how I want it to play out. Still, hope you like it!**

**~omgPUCKABRINA**

_Last Chapter: My mind rattles when I hear her answer._

"_Yes"_

Now:

**Sabrina P.O.V.**

I said yes, why oh why did I say yes?! I'm an idiot! Now they're going to ask who! Argh! To make things worse, Daphne happened to walk down just as they asked me. Now she is giggling to herself and whispering to my friends her evil plan. I quickly try to escape getting bombarded and say "My turn to ask!", but they aren't letting me escape that easy. Daphne says "Sorry Brina, Anna has decided to _skip_ your turn, just for _you._ So, I'll ask you instead." Everyone starts giggling. I am getting creeped out. "So, Sabrina, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I say because I just found my way out! They can't ask me who it is if I don't say Truth. Hehe HAHAHHAHA!

"I dare you to… SING!" Oh no! I hate to sing in front of people! But Daphne hadn't even finished yet. "I dare you to sing a song that describes your mysterious love." Oh no. Oh no.

**So sorry! I know its really short! Like I said, I am struggling…**

**Sorry again! I appreciate all the reviews I got ****! I really enjoy having a story on here! I will update sooner than last time!**

**~omgPUCKABRINA~ **

**Shout outs to reviewers of last chapter:**

IceQueenandFireQueen

randomgirl265

lilcarellijohn

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. The Song

**Hey guys, I got some complaints about the super short not really a chapter-chapter. I had said that I was struggling and I was not happy to hear the complaining. When I said reviews, I meant no flames! Sorry it was short, but here is the 3****rd**** and SUPER LONG CHAPTER for you! No more flaming reviews! Thanks to the good reviews though!**

**~omgPUCKABRINA~**

_Last chapter:_

"_I dare you to sing a song that describes your mysterious love." Oh no. Oh no._

Now:

**Puck P.O.V.**

Sing? That was it? I can't wait to hear this! Wait, did she say sing about her love? YES! I can figure out who this creep is and my minions will take care of the brat! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Then, I heard Daphne run up stairs to get a guitar. She ran down faster than I have ever seen her, even when we were being chased by some huge monster. "SING! SING! SING!" chanted Grimm's group of friends. . They were more excited than I was. Suddenly, an angelic voice poured out of the living room, echoing to the kitchen, through the dining room, probably even up the stairs. It was beautiful. It was coming from Sabrina…

**Sabrina P.O.V.**

I grabbed the guitar and began playing the tune I knew by heart. I usually hid in the basement to play. I started to sing the first line of the song that described him most.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far_

And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't  
See what I was thinking of

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take_away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a fireworks show

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

And the Sparks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly

__Everyone started clapping like crazy maniacs. I blushed like crazy.

"We should watch a movie now!" screamed a super excited Johanna. Johanna is the daughter of Alice (from Wonderland). She is really fun, but she inherited her mother's crazy antics. "Okay." I said. Everyone voted for the new movie The Fault in Our Stars. Daphne had fallen in love with the movie and had some how smuggled the disc from the movie makers way before the actual movie came out. She is one crazy girl. That's why I love her to death. We all snuggled up in blankets and watched intently.

**Puck P.O.V.**

My mouth hung open. My eyes are wide. When she said singing, I thought she meant singing! Not speaking in angel! Sabri- wait what am I saying? There was no way I liked Grimm's singing! And I did NOT just almost call her Sabrina! She is an ugly girl! The Trickster King DOES NOT like girls! He is the ruler of criminal delinquents! He is the world's worst NIGHTMARE! He hates girls! Yes. That's right. He doesn't care.

But I have one problem.

I do care.

Too much.

Okay, enough deep thoughts. I need to figure out who she is thinking about. Lets see. She said that he's reckless. Hmm… clearly she has kissed him before, why else would she say she wanted to kiss again? And she likes it when he smiles. A lot. Also he must have green eyes, she mentioned that too. He's a bad idea apparently. I'M A BAD IDEA TOO! WHY DOESN'T SHE… wait one minute! Back to playing detective.

She says she's on her guard from everyone BUT him. Hmmm…

And then… I knew it.

I know who she loves…

Oh dear…

**And that's chapter 3! Hehe I'm evil. Okay, hope you enjoyed! I want to thank one person for a review that I enjoyed:**

Lilcarellijohn

**Thanks for the review! I would have dared her that too! :) **

**Thanks everyone for reading my story! I appreciate it!**

**~omgPUCKABRINA~**

**Ps: Disclaimer: I don't own The sisters grimm (wishing and dreaming got me no where) and I don't own Sparks Fly by Taylor swift. I highly suggest looking that song up! :) see you next chapter!**


End file.
